Clown (Hellhound of Madness)
"Existence is a stage, we are performers, dancing on strings for his eminence- I don’t want that, I’m like this because I don’t want to be the same. My mind is a broken world, shattered into a trillion pieces- and now I’m ready to out on a show” -Clown to Demon in Hell “Such a boring place, these people look all run down- let’s pep them up” -Clown talking to himself, as he’s about to alter a multiverse Summary Clown, is an elder demon and one of the first hellhounds to come after DarkFang, who is one of the most feared and unstable beings Hell and creation has ever produced, forcing him to be locked inside his own pocket outerverse inside hell, as a precaution of Lucifer Morningstar, as a way of keeping this mad man under control. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A strange new being began to morph from all the chaos, insanity and different things of creation, this difference soon morphed into a violent, and insane being named Clown- who at first held no loyalty towards anything, and first began by attempting to destroy all of Hell itself (and he nearly succeeded), but was defeated soon after by the newly powered Dark Fang, and forced to submit as a new torture and lord in his private army. After many millennia of working under DarkFang- creating new tortures and demons (as well as evils), DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, and for who to side with was an easy decision for Clown, soon the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Darkfang, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; While Clown, only laughed off the defeat, and instead of being sent outside of creation like that, he was locked inside his own pocket outerverse in hell, to watch over him continually, to make sure he would never escape- but still permitted to create new evils, and fed a constant supply of souls, soon becoming known as ‘The Circus of Hell’, as he always enjoyed making different things. Soon after DarkFang’s campaign of destruction across the Omniverse was stopped, creation, heaven and hell was in chaos after the attacks, and it was still recovering from the campaign of destruction, this provided the necessary time and distraction for Clown to slowly breakdown the locks and walls of his pocket outerverse, and soon all the tormented souls, demons that had been imprisoned inside where released onto creation. After that, Clown spent no time in making sure that all of creation would bend to his sick and twisted jokes. He soon began twisting the minds, bodies and realities of all beings across the omniverse to drive them to insanity, trying to make things different and strange, or to him- exciting. The chaos, and unbalance he unleashed did not go unnoticed by DarkFang and Lucifer, soon tracking down the insane demon, converting entire outerverses into how he sees they should be like. The two battled the demon, but proved to be much more difficult as expected, as Clown had also been feeding off the chaos he unleashed, becoming stronger and stronger with each minute, and soon summoning his own personal army of celestials and demon to kill the two. But even with all this power, he was still overwhelmed by the combined power of the two entities and his army, influence and his new powers where ripped out of existence and permanently destroyed, before soon sent plummeting back down to Earth, now weak and broken. Lucifer and DarkFang, soon found the demon, who’s only reaction was to keep smiling and laughing at the top of his lungs- as if this was all some joke for him to play. Before Lucifer could decide his fate, DarkFang stepped in and thought of a much more fitting fate, for such an insane soul as himself- which Lucifer found very intriguing. These days Clown works as a client and enforcer at Lucifer’s bar, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, unless anyone where to betray Lucifer or DarkFang, then he can have his way. He also still messes around with creation to this day, only making a few slight things to change- in order to keep things exciting. His new mortal name is Chris Morgan, and although he's still a maddening demon, his mortal form- for some reason, has calmed him down. But all this demon has ever been after his whole life, is ‘a friend that could share his joke’. Personality Though exceedingly dedicated to chaos and the enjoyment derived from it, his actions are meant for solely his enjoyment, and to spread the ever-growing influence of his chaos and destruction. His motives for joining Lucifer and DarkFang unknown, but most likely something bad. Generally loyal enough, he is easily annoyed, but tends to find a sick humor in everything. A master of psychology, he enjoys watching those around him squirm and die as slow and painful as possible. Making him one of the most dangerous beings in existence Power & Stats Tier:' 1-A ' Name: Clown, The Laughing Madness, The First Harlequin, The Great Fool, Maddening Chaos, Creator of Different, Maker of Insanity, First Laugh, Chris Morgan is now his given mortal name. Origin: Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse Gender: Male (but doesn't really have a true gender) Age: Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) Classification: Elder Demon, Abstract Being, Hellhound, Embodiment of Madness and Chaos itself, The Master of Madness, The Laughing Hellhound, Ringmaster of Hell, The Re-creator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation (Can appear in multiple different forms, for any person, as well as the things he does), Spatial Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of his mind, as he embodies something that exists outside space and time), Matter Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation (can create or re-create dimensions, and pocket dimensions) Mind Manipulation/ Cognition (he can completely control someone’s mind or, make them go completely insane, just by speaking to them- he drove demons who represent madness mad- that shouldn’t even be possible), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb anything into his body, and trap it within his own outerverse for eternity), Dream Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Looking at him directly can make a person fall so insane, they die- even gods and supreme beings could not look at him directly, without dying from insanity. One time, he presented himself to an entire multiverse, every being: God, mortal, animal and spirit literally destroyed themselves just by looking at him), Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Has full control, over any technological device or appliance, no matter how advanced or old it is, and can morph it into a variety of other devices. He can also use it, to create AI’s so advanced, they can’t be deleted, corrupted and are only loyal to him), Disease Manipulation (created several new diseases that can harm and kill other celestials, and make them appear anywhere and anytime he wants), Weather Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created his own concept of death), Blood Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Demon manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Size Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Immersion (His image can appear on anything, whether: technological, biological, mental, physical or spiritual), Durability Negation, Possession, Resurrection, Illusion Creation, Absorption (Can absorb anything, and add it to his own being, regardless of its nature), Psychic Powers, Higher Dimensional Manipulation and Omnipresent. Attack Potency:' High Outerverse Level' (re-created, destroyed and re-made existing and non-existing outerverses into the omniverse to experiment on them, and remake them in an attempt to spread chaos, and discover new ways, of spreading insanity and madness across creation. So, he can remake it as he sees it). Speed: Irrelevant (Can instantly teleport where ever he wants in existence, or where ever chaos and madness exist), Omnipresent. Lifting Strength:' Irrelevant '(Once physically moved a universe with brute force alone, as a way of demonstrating his new power. Likely is even stronger, as he was not using his full potential). Striking Strength:' High Outerverse ' Durability:' High Outer-verse '(He can survive his own death, having his soul reduced to nothing- because like DarkFang, his essence is linked to what represents- in this case, he is madness and chaos. Stamina:' Infinite ' Range:' High Outer-verse / Omnipresent' Standard Equipment:' '''Wears a suit, carrying different embodiment's and demons, to act as his own private army or weaponry when ever he wants, in order to help him win a battle. Intelligence:' Gifted Genius (His insanity blocks him from his full intelligence, but also makes him unpredictable and more dangerous in nature). Weaknesses: He underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak and toying with them. He often loses track of what he is doing, and often over looks important pieces of information. '''Feats: Destroyed and remade millions of outerverses. Tricked John Constantine and Lucifer Morningstar into believing that another demon was causing the destruction, and he was a good guy. Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. Pennywise and Ceograch, two immensely powerful cosmic entities, are said to be avatars of him, each with a small portion of his power. Harmed Lucifer Morningstar and DarkFang, who are infinitely stronger than he is. Destroyed a lock on his outerverse, that was specifically designed to not be destroyed by him. Remade thousands of demons, souls and angels, into monstrosities in an instant- for his own amusement. Drove a race of Elder-Gods mad, just by presenting himself to them. Manipulated the angel Gabriel, into trying to kill Lucifer. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Shapeshifting: He can shapeshift, taking the form of anything he pleases, regardless of size or shape - often basing its form off of the worst fears, or the most maddening thoughts of his victims, but he can become anything he wants to, regardless of reason. However, when he shapeshifts into a new form, he isn’t bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. Invisibility: '''He is only visible to victims, if he chooses a certain person, or thing; otherwise, he cannot be detected by any means, or his illusions. '''Illusions: He can create the most realistic illusions in existence, and more than capable of harming anything: mind, body and soul- of any environment, creature or object. Horror made Flesh: '''His mind is so dangerous and maddening, that anything that he can think off into reality- and give it any sort of ability, or shape if he wants to. '''Maddening Mind: When someone looks at him directly, or attempts to look into his mind, they are overwhelmed- and literally die from looking into his mind. Others Battles Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:HellHound Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbooks Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Clowns Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Law Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Demon Spirit Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Insane Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Category:True Existence